Dance
by The Dark Goddess Kari
Summary: A collection of Drabbles written for another site... Drinny.
1. Dance

Draco smiled at his student. "You know, for someone only a year younger than me, you're very small."

She gave him a playful shove. "Just dance, before I go get all you're friends."

He paled. "You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't. Now, love, dance!"

He did, grabbing her and twirling her.

"What are you doing?" She asked giggling

"Dancing with you!" They danced for a few more minutes.

"You know, we can't keep sneaking out like this. People are going to notice."

She winked. "Are they here right now?"

"No… but soon…"

Ginny smiled at him. "Then worry later, hold me now."


	2. Lovely Little Weasel

Draco smiled mischievously. "So, my lovely Weasel, I think you should tell you're brothers you're in love with me."

Ginny giggled. "I'll do that the same time you tell your family about us."

Draco pouted. "Your siblings wouldn't kill YOU, they'd kill ME! So you have nothing to worry about!"

She rolled her eyes. "You don't know them as well as I do. They'd kill us both, and make You-Know-Who look like a puppy with their creative ways."

Draco sniffled. "I thought you loved me!"

She shoved him playfully. "Shut up."

He grinned. "Make me."

She was happy to obey.


	3. Tasty

Draco smiled at his pet. Ginny smiled back. "That was nice." She commented.

He winked. "Mmm, tasty." She started laughing.

"That's just the way I do!" she declared. He snorted. They looked at each other for a moment.

"So, how tasty was it for you?" He said conversationally. She kept a straight face.

"It was exceptionally tasty, actually."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed."

"Well, I aim to please." He gave an important nod.

They paused.

Draco abruptly tipped over, hysterical laughing. "Ginny…. You…. Are so…. Awesome…" he gasped. She nodded wordlessly, also laughing and gasping for breath. "So… are you, love."


	4. Water

Ginny smiled at him. "Well, now that I nearly peed myself laughing…. What's up?"

He chuckled. "Nothing much, enjoying myself."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? How?" He pondered for a few seconds, summoning a water balloons behind his back.

"By doing this." He smirked, and tossed them at her face.

"No fair!" she cried, giggling, and ran backwards. He chased her, He slipped on a puddle, and she tipped over on to him. "This is comfy." She observed.

He mumbled something about silly red heads. "Love, you're soaking wet."

"I know!" He shook his head. "You're mad." She nodded.


	5. Hello There Weasel

Ginny lounged on the ground and Draco lay down next to her. He sat up suddenly. "What was that sound?" he asked. Ginny tilted her head.

"I didn't hear any-"

CLANG!

Ginny shot up. "Someone's breaking the lock!" she said worriedly. Draco's face had fallen into a cool mask.

"Really? I hadn't noticed!" he snarled.

She glared at him. "Draco Malfoy, I know you aren't usually like this. Stop being such a-"

BOOM! The door burst open. Ron Weasley stood there, staring at the scene.

"Gin? What are you-" his gaze fell on Draco. "Malfoy!"

Draco smirked. "Hello there Weasel."


	6. What Did You Do?

Ron blinked. Then he clearly made his own conclusions. "Let's get out of here!" he said urgently. He grabbed Ginny's arm, but she pulled away.

"I don't want to." She said quietly. Ron stared at her, and then whipped around to glare at Draco. He was still smirking, eyes glittering.

"What did you do to my sister?" Ron demanded.

"Many things. But somehow, I think that as her brother it would be a bit incestual if I told-"

Ron cut him off. "You know what I mean."

Draco shrugged. "Nothing."

Ron was still glaring. "You're kidding me. I KNOW you did something."


	7. Fine

Ron sighed. Of course, it DID look pretty bad. Draco Malfoy locked in a room with his little sister. Ginny wanting to stay. Draco smirking. He was drenched in water, just like Ginny was.

"Gin, can we please just go?" He asked her, ignoring Draco. She mutely shook her head. Draco picked up where she left off.

"No. Now, would you kindly leave us alone?"

Ginny blinked. "Draco, we knew it would happen. I'm just gunna go." Draco blinked, hurt. Then he nodded coolly.

"Fine."


	8. Yea, Weaselett

Ginny snuck out, looking up and down the hall. Then she started off to the Slytherin common room, remembering how upset her brothers had been. Fred and George… they were going to do SOMETHING to her Draco, she knew. As for Ron, he just yelled. She whispered "Toujours pur," and slipped inside. She was met with a very angry group of Slytherins.

"Go away," hissed Pansy Parkinson. Ginny blinked. So Draco had told them.

"Uhhhh…" Then HE descended the steps, looking regal.

"Yea, Weaselett just leave." Draco snarled.

She stared, blinking back tears. "But… I thought…."

"You thought wrong."


End file.
